Gregory Lush
Gregory Lush is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Web Animation' *Star Wars: Go Rogue (2016) - Stormtroopers, Technician Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Additional Voices *Absolute Duo (2015) - Additional Voices *Ace Attorney (2018) - Winston Payne (ep1) *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2018) - Additional Voices *Dance with Devils (2015) - Lindo Tachibana (Announced) *Darker than Black (2009) - Additional Voices *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - August 7 *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Drifters (2016) - Aram (ep2; Announced) *Fairy Tail (2016) - Warren Rocko, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Kaburagi, Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2016) - Basil, Motobalo, Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Trevor 2 (ep22), Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Cloten, Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Inoue (ep12), Additional Voices *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Masamune Date *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2011) - Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Shimoyama *Shin chan (2011) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Paul (ep24), Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf II (2011) - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016) - Kyme (ep2), Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2009) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: The Movie (2013) - Additional Voices *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Additional Voices *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Darker than Black: Gaiden (2011) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2015) - Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Zheng He, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 2 (2016) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (63) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (62) *Years active on this wiki: 2009-2020. Category:American Voice Actors